1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system, and more particularly to a camera system having an automatic range finder with a remote control unit.
2. Related Background Art
Cameras recently manufactured contain automatic exposure function, automatic focusing function or automatic light intensity control function and the camera has high performancy.
Further, the camera has high performance, nevertheless, the camera may have small size and light weight.
A camera, in order to perform the remote operation of the camera, a camera provided with a remote control unit (hereinafter referred as "remocon") is proposed.
However, in the conventional camera with a "remocon", since at least a transmitter thereof is separate from a camera body and a receiver is mounted in the camera body separately from other devices in the camera body (for example, automatic exposure device and automatic focusing device), when a camera has a remocon even in the above camera having high performance and small size, a total volume of the remote control unit and the camera body is fairly large by the provision of the remocon. As a result, transportability is low, manufacturing cost is high, and when the remote control transmitter is lost or broken, remote control photographing is not attained.